Death Unleashed
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Typical betrayal Chaos story with Piper as the main character. After catching Jason cheating on her (against his will), she is supposedly killed for something she didn't do. The lost heroine is later recruited as an assassin for Chaos. When her duties force her to go back to Earth, will she succeed? And will she and Jason be together again?
1. Vestara Bloodfang

**Death Unleashed**

 **Typical Chaos story but Piper is the one who gets betrayed (AND NO ONE ELSE!)**

 **Chapter 1: Vestara Bloodfang**

* * *

Piper POV

Life here in Camp Half Blood is great! Soon, Jason and I will grow old with a family, a dream I hold so dear. However, the day after I thought of that, everything changed.

I got blamed for many things like vandalizing the Demeter cabin's garden, slicing Percy's bed multiple times and much, much more and worse. The week after that, I was heartbroken.

When I walked out to the beach to get some air, I saw Jason...and Annabeth...making out...I...I couldn't stand it. They turned to see me. When they did so, I heard Jason cry out:

"Piper, it's not what it looked like!"

"Shut up!" I retaliated.

Why would Annabeth cheat on Percy?! And why would Jason do this to me?! Without hesitating, I ran for the woods for the whole night. Small monsters would attack me multiple times and give me injuries but I still have Katropis with me. The next day, while I was sleeping, I was caught by the Hunters of Artemis, minus Thalia. When they brought me to their camp, they tied me up and aimed their bows at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ms. McLean." One of them said. "But this is justice." one of them said.

"For what?!"

"Conspiring with Gaea during the Giant War." Artemis herself replied.

"That's a load of crap! Why would I do that?!"

"Most likely to make yourself look good in front of everyone."

"Who told you that?!"

"Annabeth."

I should've known. That blonde b**** betrayed me to get Jason and destroy my life all together. Why would she do that?!

"Any final words before execution?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. Next time you lot get into a war, there will be no Piper McLean to help you all and the seven will fall apart without me."

With my final word, Artemis and her hunters riddle my body with arrows. My vision was failing. At my last sight, I saw a cyclops attack and everyone turned their attention away from me and someone grabbed me before I blacked out.

* * *

Annabeth POV (Why do I keep making her evil? Well, there's too many Chaos stories where she's like "Why did I do that?!")

Ha! Now Jason will be heartbroken and Percy will never suspect a thing! McLean has no place in our ranks whatsoever. It's best if she disappeared.

* * *

Jason POV

What have I done?! Piper left camp because of me! She'll be dead because of me!

* * *

Back to Piper's POV

I woke up to see that I'm in some weird bunker so luxurious it made Bunker 9 a bungalow by comparison. When I turned to my right, I was traumatized. I saw my body, still with arrow wounds, two hellhound bites on my right arm, one pierce wound to my left leg from a manticore and numerous scratches I got from either the woods or an empousa. My body, still with wounds, was stored in a high tech display case and it was floating. What. The. Flying. F***?!

When I jumped out of the bed I was on, I went to the mirror. I was still me but with longer hair and marks on my face and arms. I was only wearing a black bra and shorts. Why is this happening?

"Hello." I heard someone.

I turned to see a young woman with short hair wearing a pitch black biker outfit with moving galaxy prints. **(Imagine Selene from Underworld but with...well, a biker jacket.)**

"Who are you?! Why is my body over there?!" I demanded.

"Patience, Ms. McLean. I am Lady Chaos: creator of the universe."

Hesitating, I kneeled in front of her. She just grumbled.

"No need to bow. Come with me. I have a job for you." she said. Instantly, I stood up, put on a black tunic, gray jacket, jeans, and boots and followed her outside. I was in a planet like Earth except futuristic, infinite natural resources, everything that Earth really needs, unless it's Gaea.

"Welcome to Planet Alpha: the first planet."

I decided to ask her what was really going on about me.

"What's with my body?" I asked.

"Right. Before you died, I fashioned a clone body out of your DNA to be a perfect match of yours, except with long hair and tattoos."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I transferred your consciousness and your soul into that body in order to keep you alive."

"Why? Why save me?"

"Because I could use a personal assassin."

I paled. Why me? There are other good choices for assassins. Being a nosy person, I just asked:

"Why me?"

"Because my army is mostly made of real heroes as well as poor people who have suffered in their lives. I pity your life, Ms. McLean. That's why I chose you."

We continued our walk to this crazy palace. It was huge with raven black paint, several laser turrets, a duo of menacing guards with assault rifles, **(They look like Ex-NEVEC soldiers. Fem version is lighter in color.)** etc. Lady Chaos and I walked to the door.

"Greetings, Lady Chaos. Who is this woman with you?" one of them asked.

"You don't have to ask, Drake, it's Piper McLean. It's okay, come in." the other guard, who's female replied to her partner.

"Sorry, Emma."

I chuckled a bit before we went inside.

"Guest, welcome to the Command Palace 'Void'." the guard named Emma told me.

"Thanks, I guess."

Lady Chaos, Drake, Emma, and I walked around the palace's luxurious hallway until we stopped at some armory. Lady Chaos, after a minute of rummaging through the place, presented me a black box. It contained a tomahawk, two bracers, a bow, and a quiver. The last three looked so futuristic. I picked up the tomahawk first. **(Tomahawk is like Connor's Assassin Tomahawk from AC3)**

"This feels racist." I muttered.

"It's better than a knife, ma'am." Drake told me. "Try it."

I saw a target dummy. My instincts kicked in and I threw it at the dummy, catching it where its brain would be if it was human. I picked up the bow and quiver next.

"That, my friend, is an XG Zenon-007 Compound bow." Emma said. "It's one of the best models here in Alpha. That quiver holds infinite arrows and it can adjust the arrowheads for different purposes."

I pressed a button on the bow to trigger the quiver. I shot the dummy again. It suddenly exploded into electricity when it hit.

"Those are the shock control arrowheads, Ms. McLean." Lady Chaos said, patting my shoulder. I slung away the bow and quiver, sheathed the tomahawk, and put on the bracers. They felt light.

"Those are Hidden Blades." Emma said. "There are different types of them here. You can activate them with the flick of a wrist."

I activated the one on my right arm. The ghastly gray blade was shaped like a hook with a serrated blade on top.

"That's a hookblade." Drake told me, sounding smart. "It's used for maneuvering ability but it can be used as a blade nonetheless."

I activated the one on my left. The blade sprung out, pitch black. It suddenly turned 90 degrees and I held it like a dagger.

"Damn." Emma muttered, impressed. "That's a pivot blade. It's basically a dagger on the go but it can stay sprung out from the bracer for stealth reasons."

I turned to Lady Chaos and bowed.

"Thanks, Lady Chaos."

"No need. Drake, Emma, take a break." she ordered. Without hesitating, they walked out of the room.

"Piper, come with me."

I continued walking around the armory with Chaos until we stopped near some robes. They were pitch black and white in color, had a beaked hood, and was decently armored with leather and some Stygian Iron. **(Shao Jun's outfit from AC with more armor and said differences.)**

"You have the weapons and the armor now but, you don't have the skills yet. Also, you need a new name since you're in a new body. How about Vestara Bloodfang?" Lady Chaos asked.

"Yes, milady." I replied without regret.

Finally. I was ready to leave my old life behind.

"Welcome home, Vestara Bloodfang."

 **Basically, Piper has longer hair, face marks of Vestara Khai from Star Wars and the tattoos of a Borderlands Siren.**


	2. Solitary Huntress

**Chapter 2: Solitary Huntress**

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

It has been five years after I accepted Lady Chaos's offer. Life here, was even greater. After a year of training on stealth, combat, advanced tactics, etc, I got to travel to these random alien planets and go kill some crazy assholes. Right now, my job is to end the life of a deranged scientist named Professor Nakayama, who has created a monster out of, well, a monster and the DNA of an interplanetary tyrant/his idol. After fighting my way past savages that worship said tyrant, I managed to get inside the HSS Terminus: an old spaceship where Nakayama and his pet are hiding.

"Show yourself, Nakayama!" I hollered, jumping down to an open space inside the ship.

Instead, a giant monster showed up. It had four arms: two organic and two mechanical, what looked like two power sources on its back and a yellowish hide. I heard Nakayama scream out on my communicator (somehow):

"Foolish lady! Meet the Jackenstein! Now, DIE!"

The monster charged and threw some ship debris at me, but I rolled out of the way and pulled out my bow, trying to get my shock control arrowheads. I shot the arrow at one of the monster's power sources and it short circuited, stunning the crazy beast.

"This is madness!" Nakayama yelled.

"Not madness, a contract to be fulfilled." I growled back.

I charged at the Jackenstein with my tomahawk and jumped off the monster's back and when I landed, I took the Jackenstein's head off with one well placed slice.

"That's it! I'll kill you myself!" Nakayama screamed.

"Try me!" I replied, still holding the Jackenstein's head.

One of the doors opened, revealing the deranged scientist. He is skinny, lots of facial hair, and had some turret strapped onto his shoulder.

"Prepare to meet your doom, wench!" he threatened but his constant grandstanding is his undoing. I sighed at his futile attempt to do that. Dropping the Jackenstein's head and sheathing my tomahawk, I pulled out my bow and readied my implosion arrow, which I use if I want to make a messy kill.

"Remember now, I am Vestara Bloodfang: Assassin of Chaos."

With that final statement, I shot him in the gut.

"How...did...this...ha-"

Nakayama was cut off when his entire abdomen exploded into gory galore.

"Pfft. Too easy." I muttered.

A light bridge formed, allowing me to enter the door Nakayama was on. I turned to see an entire armory. Smirking, I activated my communicator. I contacted one of the commanders of Chaos's army: my half-sister, Silena Beauregard, who also went through the same process that I did: trapped in a clone's body with markings. She now goes by Kayla Goldheart.

"Commander Goldheart, this is Vestara.

"Hey, Ves! What's goin' on there?"

"Nakayama here in Pandora's down. I'm also requesting a supply ship to loot the armory of the HSS Terminus."

"Copy that. Supply Ship Anarchist 2-1 is on her way. ETA: 5 minutes."

"Roger that."

I ended our conversation, waited for five minutes and I found one of the armed supply ships **(Supply Ship looks like BNK-3R from Borderlands 2 but monochrome)** coming in close. It was piloted by another person from Percy's past: ex-hunter Zoe Nightshade, also in a clone's body with markings. Her new name is Stellar Ravenshot. Truth be told, all of the commanders are in marked clone bodies. Lady Chaos even took their bodies from either Elysium or wherever their souls are and rebuilt their consciousness. Hey, it's Lady Chaos. Anything's possible.

"Hey, Ves! Over here!" she exclaimed. I jumped on the supply ship and took my hood off, letting my hair flow. Four of the soldiers got all of the supplies on board. As we flew back to planet Alpha, Stellar and I had a little conversation.

"Messiest kill this week, eh?" she asked.

"Damn right. Nakayama thought he could be Frankenstein and get away with it. He was wrong." I replied.

"That's nice. Listen, Ves. Lady Chaos wishes to see you in the palace as we get there."

"Right."

"Ever got into men lately?" she asked, smirking.

I paled when I heard this. After joining, I was no longer into men. It felt like I was a hunter of Artemis. I didn't care. I would threaten any idiot that would dare flirt with me.

"Nope." I muttered.

"Oh well." Stellar sighed as she made contact with the air base.

"Command Tower, this is Anarchist 2-1, requesting a vacant spot, over. I have Lady Bloodfang with me."

"Lady Bloodfang's back? Very well, Pad 17 is available."

I looked at the airfield as Stellar was finding Pad 17. It was as busy as usual with all the space fighters, supply ships, juggernauts, flying mechs, etc. When we landed, Stellar and I headed for the palace to see Drake and Emma there.

"Hello, Lady Bloodfang." Emma said, saluting with Drake.

"Good to be back. Anyone else in this meeting?"

"Aye, ma'am." Drake told me. "Commanders Goldheart, Drakonsong, Moonfeather, and Steelstrike will be in the meeting. You as well, Commander Ravenshot."

If most of the commanders are here then, this is serious business. I met Kayla on the way to Lady Chaos's office. When we entered, we turned to see the other commanders. All of them, including Kayla and Stellar, are divison leaders. Here's a list of the commanders in this meeting (in parenthesis is real identity) and their division, Silena and Zoe included.

Zane Drakonsong (Luke Castellan) - Omega Black Ops Divison

Angel Moonfeather (Bianca di Angelo) - Epsilon Stealth Division

Gareth Steelstrike (Charles Beckendorf) - Theta Mech Division

Kayla Goldheart (Silena Beauregard) - Xi Intelligence Division

Stellar Ravenshot (Zoe Nightshade) - Delta Long Range Division

"Welcome, everyone!" Lady Chaos greeted. We all saluted.

"I bear bad news, especially to you, Piper."

My eyes widened when she used my real name. Now I know this will not be an ordinary mission.

"The Olympians need our help, fighting Kronos and even worse, the Giants meant to counter most of the Olympians."

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO BACK THERE?! THEY LEFT ME FOR THAT BACKSTABBING ATHENA-SPAWN!" I bellowed, scaring the others.

"We have no choice, Piper. We gotta go." Zane told me.

"Besides, I would very much like to see Nico again." Angel said.

For the others' sake, I calmed down.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Luke, Zoe, Charles, Silena, Bianca, get some of your soldiers ready for combat."

"Yes, milady!" they all shouted, saluting to Lady Chaos before leaving the room.

"Piper, you will come with me to Olympus, I'll make them all think you're a complete clone of yourself. Don't let your anger control you. You must look curious about the old you." she ordered.

Well, at least they wouldn't suspect a thing. Everyone here at Planet Alpha, myself included, is immune to mind reading, unless it's Lady Chaos.

"Yes, milady." I saluted.

I prepared and put on my hood as Lady Chaos and I walked into the portal to Olympus. I held Katropis, which I kept all this years before letting go.

* * *

Jason POV (He'll be sympathetic)

It's been five years ever since Piper disappeared. What have I done? Why did I listen to Annabeth? I tried to tell everyone about what really happened but it all fell on deaf ears. Only Thalia, Percy, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Hylla, and a few other Romans and Amazons believe me. Out of the Olympians, only Venus, Pluto, Vesta, Apollo, and Juno believed me. While everyone else moved on from Piper, I couldn't. Everyone who believed my side did, barely however. We're having this emergency meeting here on Olympus.

"Kronos is rising again. He has made an alliance with Porphyrion and the other giants." Zeus announced.

Gasps and panic are heard across the room. Athena was the next to speak.

"We still have six of the seven in the previous prophecy."

"What about Piper?!" Percy demanded. Due to what happened years ago, he broke up with Annabeth, who married his new bro-in-law: Darien McKnight. Arrogant guy, that one.

"Oh please, Jackson." Darien sneered. "We all know that b**** is a traitorous coward."

"She wasn't." I muttered but no one heard me. No one cared about Piper anymore but a few of us at least. Lady Aphrodite was the most devastated out of us. Instead of speaking up, she was silent on her throne, trying to sniff back tears. We gasped when at the center of the room, a black hole appeared. Two women appeared. One of them had short black hair with moving galaxy prints on her biker outfit. The other one hid in a black and white armored assassin outfit. She had a tomahawk and bow and arrow.

"Hello, Olympians." the biker woman said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zeus demanded, aiming his bolt.

"I am Lady Chaos. I am here to offer you my help."

Hesitating, we all bowed in front of her.

"Enough with the bowing, people." she ordered. We all stood up as Lady Chaos continued to speak.

"Anyway, I will offer some of my army to aid you all including this young woman, my personal assassin, over here."

She patted the shoulder of the assassin lady, who took her hood off. I (and everyone else) gasped at her face. It was Piper but, why does she have marks on her face?

"TRAITOR!" Poseidon yelled throwing his spear at Piper but Lady Chaos summoned a giant glove to catch and throw it back at the sea god.

"Unless you want to refuse our help in fighting Kronos, the Titans, and the Giants, STAND THE F*** DOWN!" Lady Chaos hollered. We fell silent, sitting.

"You offer to us the weakest of the seven to our aid?!" Annabeth demanded.

"You're half-right, Ms. Chase. Yes, it's Piper McLean but, you're not entirely right." Lady Chaos replied.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Vestara Bloodfang over here is not the Piper you all know. She is Ms. McLean's clone."

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

One of Lady Chaos's subordinates is the clone of the daughter of Aphrodite I knew and loved. This Vestara lady was similar to Piper but with the marks and longer hair. Her kaleidoscopic eyes were so unreal, as they alternated between vampiric red, shiny gold, and silver.

"What's her story?" I asked, standing up and feeling relief.

"Before she died, I took her away from the Hunters' campsite." Lady Chaos replied. Artemis's jaw dropped.

"I took her soul and stored it away in my archives and out of her body, I created Vestara."

"No wonder I couldn't find her soul." Hades muttered.

"Prove it." Leo said.

Lady Chaos smirked and created an image in front of us. To everyone's shock, it showed the bodies of Piper and five others I don't recognize, locked in separate display cases

"Luke? Zoe? Beckendorf? Silena? Bianca? What happened to them, Lady Chaos?" Percy asked.

"Just like what happened to Piper, Mr. Jackson. I made a clone out of each of them." Lady Chaos replied. "Their clones will all be here in a day. Right now, you only have Vestara for today."

"Very well." Zeus said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go watch Teen Wolf back on Planet Alpha."

"Ooh! Can you tell me what happened next? I just finished season 5." the sky god asked.

"Find out yourself, Zeus. Ciao."

With that, Lady Chaos disappeared into a black hole. It was only us, and Vestara Bloodfang. I was first to interact with her.

"So...Hi, I guess." I said.

"Who are you, goldie?" she asked. Goldie? Is that her version of "blondie"? I'm not a goldfish, but still.

"Ouch. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, I was the original Piper's boyf-"

I was cut off when Darien stormed towards us.

"You're just McLean's clone, you wench! You must be just as weak as her!" he sneered. Before he grab Vestara on the shoulder, she threw him on the ground and all of a sudden, a dagger popped out of her left bracer. It was menacing and pitch black.

"I don't have the flaws of that daughter of Aphrodite. For a whole year, I'm trained to kill before I moved on to the assholes of the galaxy. Seems like you're one of them."

She walked out of the room. I decided to follow her. I just hope that she doesn't know what happened between Piper and I. We all flashed out of the room and to Camp Half Blood, now housing both the Greeks and Romans.

"OLYMPIANS!"

We turned to see Hyperion and an entire army of monsters. Vestara calmly walked out of the borders and pulled out her bow.

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

Hyperion won't know what hit him. Hell, why is there a weapon manufacturing company on Alpha named after him? Oh well. I switched to my ATRC (All Terrain Riot Control) arrowheads. I shot at one of the drakons in the rear guard. Mid flight, my arrow sprouted a high speed revolving gun system. It sprayed bullets at the monsters, destroying many. When it hit the drakon in the face, it exploded, taking the monster with it.

"Who are you, woman?!" the Titan of Light bellowed.

"Your worst nightmare." I coldly replied, readying myself.

"You can't take on that many monsters by yourself!" Leo yelled.

"Watch me, boy." I growled.

Everyone took a step back.

"Good, you all have common sense."

I turned back to the army and charged without even stopping. The monsters did the same.

A dracaena lunged with her spear but I jumped over her head and stabbed a hellhound with my hookblade. An empousa jumped at me from behind but, I kicked her and sliced her head off with my tomahawk. Soon, the monsters were circling me, trying but failing to kill me as I simply counter their attacks and retaliating with either my hidden blades or tomahawk. They tried some stupid dogpile tactic so I jumped with my bow and shot the heart of the swarm with a shock control arrow, causing them to disintegrate. Only Hyperion, the Minotaur, and an empousa remained.

"Uh oh." the she-demon said.

"Uh oh's right." I replied, shooting Hyperion with an ATRC arrow. It got him in the chest and lived but the empousa wasn't so lucky. The Minotaur, however, was visibly injured. Smirking, I stabbed Beefy's neck with Katropis before moving on to Hyperion. He was lying on the ground, injured.

"Mercy...please..."

"Too late."

I stepped on his chest before taking out my tomahawk and cutting his head off. I walked back just as calm as I took down an entire army without taking a scratch. Jason came up to me with a confused look on his face.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" he asked.

"Training, Roman. Training." I replied.

When I walked to the Big House, some guy yelled out:

"You should respect us! The greatest heroes on this planet!"

I turned to see the same son of Poseidon (that's not Percy) and HER.

"I bow to no one, fools. None of you have the right to treat me like the original." I coldly replied, glaring daggers into them. It became so silent you can hear a pin drop.

"So...how did you train?" Apollo asked, breaking the silence.

"Aside from exercise, field tests, and weapons training, I looked at all that earthly pop culture."

"Like?" Zeus asked. I just sighed.

"Hmm...I read The Art of War once, watched some of the commanders play all AC games, all Dishonored games, anything that involves assassins and, watched Arrow, Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, and a little bit of Teen Wolf."

"What's Arrow?" the sky god asked.

"TV show, some archer guy as a vigilante." I replied.

"Sis..." Apollo tapped Artemis in the shoulder.

"You want to watch it?"

"Dang right!"

Apollo hastily flashed back to Olympus just to watch Arrow.

"I'm going with you!" Artemis followed her brother. Suddenly, all the other Olympians followed, leaving me with the campers.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you be a good girl and bow before us?!" Annabeth snarled. That was it.

"Woah, Annie." Thalia said. "Can't you treat her with some respect? She knows nothing about the original Piper."

"Anything that involves that b**** does not deserve respect."

I pulled out my bow, switched to flashbang arrows and fired at the crowd. While they were blinded, I ran to the Big House and lied down on the roof.

* * *

Jason POV

After being blinded for like 15 seconds, I noticed that Vestara disappeared! Now, I just want to strangle Annabeth and not care about punishment. Percy, however, beat me to her.

"You should know shame, Annabeth. Now she refuses to help us!" he hollered, shaking her while grabbing her collar.

"We don't need the help of a weakling, Jackson. All those kills today, they were just luck for her." the daughter of Athena replied with a sly smirk on her face.

"Percy, calm down!" Frank ordered, grabbing his relative on the shoulder. Hesitating, he managed.

"Where would she go?" I asked.

"Right here, goldie!"

We all turned to see Vestara standing on the roof of the Big House.

"Can't turn down Lady Chaos's orders. It's fine for me to stay."

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

I don't think what I did changed their views on Annabeth. At least Jason's sympathetic. My comms activated. It was Bianca/Angel.

"Ves, we're coming in." she told me.

"Copy that."

This is gonna be one hell of a day.


	3. The Duels

**Chapter 3: The Duels**

* * *

Jason POV

While everyone else got back to their daily activities, I just stood there, staring at Vestara. She was much like Piper, but with more...experience in death. We heard the sounds of engines as a gigantic spaceship **(Imagine the Archangel from Gundam SEED, but smaller)** lands on the beach. The gods flashed in and we saw armored soldiers come out with firearms. We saw five more people, wearing sleeveless armored vests and combat pants and boots. One guy had two swords sheathed and the other had a battleaxe. Two of the girls, like Vestara, had bows, arrows, and daggers. The youngest-looking girl had a katana and dual pistols. Given how everyone else reacted, they were probably the clones.

"Luke?" Percy and Hermes asked.

"Zoe?" Artemis and my sister said.

"Bianca?!" Nico and Hades exclaimed.

"Silena?" Aphrodite almost fainted.

"Beckendorf?" Jake and Nyssa blurted out in confusion.

They all shook their heads. I turned to see Vestara walking towards them, looking skeptical. Wait, skeptical?!

"Thought you guys would show up tomorrow. It seems we can cover up the introductions quicker." she said.

Well, that's a relief. Vestara turned to us.

"Anyway, here are some of my fellow clones." she told us. The ninja girl stepped up first. She had raven black hair and menacing eyes. She had a mark on her head bearing the shape of angel wings that spread through her eyes, making it look like she's wearing an eyemask.

"I am Angel Moonfeather, leader of Epsilon Stealth Division." she introduced herself. Lady Chaos popped out of a black hole, again.

"She is the clone of Bianca di Angelo." she said. That means the original her is Nico's sister. What the crap? The next guy, hella buff with golden fire marks on his exposed right arm, stepped up **(AN: trying not to be racist here.)**.

"I am Gareth Steelstrike, leader of Theta Mech Division." he said. "Clone of Charles Beckendorf." Lady Chaos said. The introductions went on the same way: clone introduces him/herself and Lady Chaos says the name of the original. The introductions went like this:

"I am Kayla Goldheart, leader of Xi Intelligence Division." "Clone of Silena Beauregard." (Heart-shaped mark on her left shoulder and a dragon tattoo on the left side of her face.)

"I am Stellar Ravenshot, leader of Delta Long Range Divison." "Clone of Zoe Nightshade." (Arrow mark extending down from her left arm along with a crescent moon-shaped tattoo for each of her eyes.)

"I am Zane Drakonsong, leader of Omega black ops division." "Clone of Luke Castellan." (No marks on his face but I do see a crossed swords symbol on his right hand, much like the two swords he has.)

People began to mutter to themselves in mixed expressions of happiness and anger. Chiron approached them with extreme caution. It looked like he thought that the commanders were impostors.

"Are these really clones, Lady Chaos?" he asked.

"You object my word, centaur?" she asked back, scaring Chiron. "Anyway, this is my offer to all of you. I suggest you take it. Ciao."

With that, Lady Chaos disappeared, again, into a black hole. What's with her and space, anyway? I just stared at Vestara but she noticed me and looked skeptical.

"What now, Mr. Grace?" she asked as her golden eyes turned silver and glared daggers into me.

"Sorry...for...staring, I guess." I replied, walking away.

The ship shot at something behind the Big House. The next thing we knew, there was a two story military base behind it. Judging by the security and the frightening mix of black, silver, and gold, I don't want to go inside, unless either Vestara or one of the commanders invite me.

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

I walked to the base with Zane, Stellar, Kayla, Gareth, and Angel. We set up our stuff. The first floor was for our men, since one of the parts of their pack is a folding bed that's SO comfy, you can place it anywhere. There's even a food and drink dispenser there. The second floor was the training hall, and my and the commanders' quarters. Sometime later, the base was in full swing. Some of the Epsilon soldiers/ninjas were training in the second floor, everyone else was conversing, eating, and drinking. It didn't stop there. Kayla and I snuck up on Zane, originally to prank him with a pie to the face but, we saw something better: Zane...and Stellar...making out! Sure, it reminded me of what happened that night but, this was priceless! We jumped out of our spot to surprise them.

"Ves! Kayla! It's not what it looked like!" Zane pleaded.

"Yeah right, Ops Boy." Kayla teased.

* * *

Jason POV

The next day...

I roamed around to see the Chaos Army soldiers roaming around as well. If I remember right, they're part of the Omega Divison. Thanks to Calypso, I don't have to wear glasses. I decided to go to the beach for fresh air, even if that was where it all began. For my idiocy, Piper's gone, replaced with nothing but a murderous clone. Conveniently, I saw Vestara there, sitting down, and wearing a black, scaled vest, which exposed silver tribal marks on her arms, along with gray combat greaves, boots, and some light Stygian Iron shoulder pads, leg and body armor. Her tomahawk and bow and arrow set are nowhere to be seen but instead, she had her bracers (of instant death). To my shock, she was holding and looking at Katropis: the same one that Piper used. Being the idiot I am, I swiped Katropis off her hand and sat next to her.

"What the hell?"

"How'd you get Katropis?"

"Lady Chaos gave it to me before my initiation."

"This...this reminds me of the old Piper. Not you, the daughter of Aphrodite I knew and loved."

"What was she like back then?"

"She was very kind to everyone, and was very serious when it came to danger. Piper wasn't really a fighter but, she kept the seven together during the Giant War. It all changed when that day happened."

"What day? What happened to her?"

"I...I...I didn't mean to do it. I..."

At this rate, I could tell I was crying.

"I cheated on her!" I managed. Now, I was thinking Vestara will stab me repeatedly for what happened to her genetic origin/the original Piper. Instead, she just glared at me.

"Why. Did. You?"

"Look, Annabeth gave me a message to sneak to the beach that night, saying it was important and then all of a sudden, she kissed me so hard, I couldn't break free. When Piper found us, I pleaded for her to listen but, she just, ran away."

Vestara placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You felt guilty afterwards, I reckon."

"Yeah. Darien came along, he and Annabeth got married and now, almost everyone's listening to them."

"Hey, Ves!" I heard someone call out and when Vestara and I turned, we saw Angel.

"The Gods want to see us at the arena!" she said before running back. I turned to the assassin for a while.

"Can I call you 'Ves'?" I asked.

"Nope, you need to earn it." she replied. "And Katropis, if you please?"

Sighing, Vestara and I walked to the arena after giving her the dagger. She walked inside while I walked to the stands, where I stood between Thalia and Leo.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Gods want the Army commanders and Vestara to show their might with a bunch of duels." Thalia answered.

"Our first representative: Nico di Angelo!" Zeus announced. The son of Hades jumped down, ready for a fight.

"Soldiers of Chaos, choose a representative!"

"No need to announce that, Lord Zeus!" Angel exclaimed. "I'll fight!"

Nico was sweating and shaking. I can't blame him. He's fighting the clone of his sister. Angel drew a kunai.

"Begin!"

Nico charged but Angel responded by throwing the kunai at his sword, knocking out of his hands. Due to the distraction, the female Chaos Army commander kicked Nico in the gut, knocking him to the ground. She then grabbed Nico's shoulder and got him up. He was still holding his gut in pain.

"Sorry 'bout that." Angel said.

"No need, thanks." Nico replied.

Our next representative was Leo and their representative was Gareth Steelstrike, who is the clone of Charles Beckendorf. When Leo swung with his ballpeen hammer, the commander simply grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Don't be reckless, dude." Gareth told him.

"Got it." Leo replied, giving his opponent a thumbs up.

The next duel was between Clarisse and Kayla Goldheart. The daughter of Ares brought out a spear and her opponent drew a dagger. When the match began, Clarisse lunged with her spear but Kayla caught it with her other hand and kicked her opponent to the ground and pointing her dagger at her.

"Think before you strike." Kayla advised.

"Aye." Clarisse grumbled.

"Our next representative: Jason Grace!"

I paled. Why me? They'll beat me up! Sighing, I put on armor and grabbed a sword. The Chaos Army members were huddling. It's either Vestara, Stellar, or Zane. Who will it be?...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wow. The world hates me. Vestara volunteered to fight me. She drew Katropis.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

"Begin!"

Not making the same mistake that the others did, I bided my time. Vestara was doing the same thing. I realized it now. Everyone thought they would attack first. Knowing that the match would not start if we didn't fight, I lunged but, Vestara speeded towards me at a noticably ridiculous speed, blocked my sword and slammed me to the ground. She kneeled with one foot on my chest and pointed Katropis's reflective blade at my chin.

"Yield?"

After much silence, I activated my demigod abilities.

"Not today!"

I flew off Vestara's grasp, sending her into the air. She still landed on her feet, however. I rebounded off the wall back towards her. To my shock, she threw Katropis towards me like a kunai. I dodged and readied my sword. When I swung, however, she sidestepped, activated her her bracer, revealing a deathly gray hook-shaped blade, and tripped me with it. How is that even possible? Right...just like the dagger that came out from her left bracer. I landed on the ground chest first. Vestara grabbed my sword arm, raised, and threatened to break it.

"Now do you yield?"

Fearing my life, I just said:

"Okay, now I yield."

Vestara finally got off of me. I got curious about how she moved so fast from the start.

"How are you capable of moving so fast?" I asked as I got up.

"Ninjutsu, my friend. Ninjutsu." Vestara replied, grabbing and sheathing Katropis.

"Kinda sounds like you're making all that up."

"Well, you lasted longer than the others. You should be proud of yourself."

I flew out of the arena. The next duel was Percy and Stellar Ravenshot. The son of Poseidon drew Riptide. The female commander, however, brought out a katana.

"Isn't that Angel's?" Percy asked.

"I let her borrow it for this one!" Angel exclaimed.

When the match began, they both lunged at each other and were evenly matched, for like three seconds. After those three seconds, Stellar hit Percy with a low sweep kick and knocked Riptide off his hands.

"Lasting longer than two seconds in close combat means you're good." Stellar said.

"Thanks, I guess." Percy replied.

"Since Zane Drakonsong is the last one, how about we have him challenge our greatest hero!" Zeus announced.

Oh boy.

"You shall fight Annabeth Chase-McKnight!"

The b**** jumped down to the arena with hubris: her FATAL FLAW. What the hell was she thinking? Zane remained calm and drew one sword.

"One sword? Pathetic!" she shouted.

"Quit yappin' and bring out your weapon."

Growling, Annabeth brought out her drakon bone sword. When the match began, they both lunged at each other. When Zane swung his sword, he knocked the bastard daughter of Athena's sword off her hands. He quickly beat her with a kick to the gut.

"Anyone else?" Vestara announced.

* * *

 **Took me a while to find a good iOS photo editor/collage maker.**

 **I'll end the chapter here. VelocityRaptor, our for now.**


	4. Sorrowful Storm

**Chapter 4: Sorrowful Storm**

* * *

Jason POV

I guess I'll give a rundown of what just happened today: We all got our asses kicked by Chaos's soldiers, Percy and I lasted longer than two seconds, and Vestara Bloodfang: the clone of my ex-girlfriend, is using Katropis. This has been hell of a day. I thought it would last already but NOPE! Back at the arena...

"Hey, marked-ass b****!" Darien yelled out. Clearly, this is not gonna end well. Vestara, Stellar, Angel, and Kayla turned their attention to him and give him deadly glares.

"Which one?" they all growled at the same time, scaring me. Everyone else, however, don't really care. Why would Darien be such an idiot especially by insulting the PERSONAL ASSASSIN OF LADY CHAOS HERSELF AND HER EQUALLY DEADLY COMRADES?!

"Anyone of you little wenches!"

"Fine. Clearly, you need to learn some manners." Angel coldly said, stepping forward and to my shock, pointing her handgun at Darien.

"I'll give it to you with one bullet between your damn eyes."

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SON!" Poseidon yelled, jumping down to the arena and raising his trident. Angel simply shot it off his hands.

"Brother, do something!" the sea god demanded, looking at Zeus.

"They'll beat me up!"

Did Zeus: King of Olympus, just admit that that can happen to him?

"Clearly, you ALL need to learn." Zane told us. "We'll be leaving so that we can all forget about this."

"No, please!" Hestia pleaded. "We need your help to beat back the Titans and Giants."

"Good. Now," Stellar started. "if you want us to respect you all, you do the same for us."

"Y...Yes, ma'am." Thalia muttered.

They all just walked back to their base. Out of curiosity, which never really helped, I followed them. Before I could tap Vestara's shoulder just to apologize for what Darien did, roars echoed across the valley. Everyone ran outside, armed and ready. We all turned to see a massive army of monsters. No Titans but, it might have been nine times bigger than the previous one.

"How big do you think that is?" Vestara asked me. Conveniently, I spoke out whatever's in my mind.

"Nine times the one you destroyed." I answered back.

"No time to go get my tomahawk and bow. Two daggers'll do."

"Not a problem." Angel said. "Epsilon, engaged the enemy!"

The armored ninjas turned into black smoke, like storm spirits. They took out several monsters with sneak attacks.

"Let the slaughter party begin!" Stellar yelled. "Delta, shoot 'em down!"

Soldiers with ridiculous guns like explosive assault rifles, caustic pistols, and teleporting grenades entered the fray. They shredded every monster that came near.

"Oh well, charge!" Zeus commanded. We all met the monsters with full force.

Gareth hacked and slashed at monsters left and right with his battle axe. When an empousa tried to sneak up behind him, he impales her with the "back blade", as I like to call it, of his axe. The guy then smashed his axe down on a hellhound, taking the empousa with it.

Kayla cut down every monster in her way with her dagger. A group of dracaena attacked, her dagger suddenly changed into a handgun. Kayla shoots them all straight into their faces and continued doing so. She turns the weapon back to its dagger form and stabbed a hellhound in the neck when it lunged at her.

Angel fought her way through the horde with katana slashes and stabs. When the monsters circled her, she pulled out her dual guns and shot them all down in flawless fashion **(Imagine Gun-Kata from Equilibrium).** A cyclops tried to hit her with his club but, Angel threw her guns into the air and turned into smoke, evading the club without even trying. She turns human again, grabs her guns, points downwards, spins, and pulls the triggers, destroying the cyclops and every other monster nearby.

Stellar calmly walked through the carnage until monsters noticed her. She presses somthing on her bow, then fires an arrow at an Earthborn (how are these things still around?). Upon impact, it bursts into flames, turning the giant to a pile of ash and dirt. A pack of dracaena lunge at Stellar but she takes out her daggers and cuts their throats at high speed.

Zane sliced through the monsters, each of them meeting his blades as they struck their necks. A pair of empousa charge him but, he stabs their guts with his swords at the same time. Another attacked him while he was on the ground. Zane caught the she-demon's leg, gives her an uppercut, and snaps her neck. He then grabbed his swords and continued being a whirlwind of death.

Vestara was slicing monsters' vital organs at a speed I can't even reach. I could've sworn I saw her dodge a spear without looking. An Earthborn threw a boulder at her but, she took a dracaena's spear and threw it at the monster's brain, turning it to a pile of soil and moss.

The gods, campers, and I, however, were making slower progress than they were. I stabbed a hellhound right in its head but that wasn't even enough for me. How are they so powerful? We almost cleared the horde but another charged in. How did Kronos get all these monsters? Laistrygonians threw flaming dodgeballs at us.

"Delta, intercept!" Stellar commanded. Her soldiers shot the fireballs as they flew through the air.

"Omega, guard Delta!" Zane ordered. The Omega troops formed defensive ranks around the Delta troops.

I don't want to burden everyone else any longer. I flew into the air and shot a bolt of lightning at one of the Laistrygonians.

"For Olympus..." I started, then charged at the second wave from the air.

"AND LADY CHAOS!"

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

I heard a battle cry and turned to the source of the noise. It was Jason. He. Was. Attacking. The. Second. Wave. ALONE! What the hell was he thinking?! I groaned in annoyance when I saw him being brave/stupid. I slit more monster throats before catching up to him. He spun and swung his sword EVERYWHERE, barely hitting any monster. I vaulted over the line and stabbed an empousa and hellhound as I landed. Jason was almost killed, had I not taken out the Clamzonian Sow wanting to make his nose rot. We were back to back as the monsters encircled us.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I demanded.

"I had a plan!" Jason protested.

"Well, explain it!"

Jason raised his sword into the air and lightning poured down onto it. It got more intense by the second.

* * *

Jason POV

This might have been the stupidest thing I've ever done. Everyone's counting on me. I can't let them down. Piper...you would've done the same, for me. I felt my knees buckling as the lightning struck my sword. Without thinking, I swung at a dracaena. The lightning continuously bounced around, destroying many monsters until it subsided. I felt numb and blacked out.

"Jason!" I heard Vestara cry.

 _I was standing in the middle of a peaceful and wide savannah. When I turned, I saw Piper, the real Piper, with her kaleidoscopic eyes, CHB shirt, snowboarding jacket, jeans, and boots. She ran towards me and we embraced lovingly. The sky suddenly turned red. Piper was suddenly dragged by an unknown force and landed on the arm of Medea. The b**** laughed before throwing Piper to a pack of hellhounds. To my horror, they proceed to eat her. Medea walked towards me seductively and took off a mask like she has been to a plastic surgeon. To my shock, Annabeth was standing in front of me._

 _"You fell in love with a weakling, Jason. It's time you moved past that b****."_

 _"NO!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and punched Annabeth, who turned into dust. The hellhound pack jumped back, and in the middle was the Assassin of Chaos herself, Vestara Bloodfang. They turned their attention to me and lunged._

 _"Jason!" Vestara screamed._

 _She sounded like Piper but...it's just that she's not the Piper I know. The ground cracked and fire spewed out, trapping me in a ring of fire. The Hellhounds run away. I reach out for Vestara._

"Jason!" I heard someone yell into my ear, sending me back to reality. It was Vestara. The second wave was on the ground, not dead, most likely from the shock and sound of the blast. The assassin was trying to help me stand by slinging my left arm over her shoulder.

"Wha...What happened?" I asked.

"You took out lots of monsters but, you overexerted yourself."

We turned around and ran back before the monsters got a chance to recover. When the monsters, Kampe being among them, attacked, they were met by all the division commanders, the Omega and Delta divisions, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Frank. Everyone else is probably injured or tired.

A Colchis Bull, no, a pair of them, charged at Nico. They chased him like a cat and mouse game.

"Little help here!" he requested.

Angel pushes him out of the way and shoots the two automatons in their mouths at the same time. They exploded in a blaze of glory. Nico summons a bunch of anti tank soldiers from WW2 and they shoot down a group of monsters with their bazookas.

Laistrygonians, with their flaming dodgeballs, attacked. Frank turns into an elephant, with Leo on his back. The two cooperated to combat the giants. Leo shoots one with fire and Elephant Frank rams another. When more poured in on them, Zane, holding an assault rifle, and some Omega troops rained bullets onto the Laistrygonians. The last one was personally stabbed in the head by the Black Ops commander himself.

Thalia covered Stellar's right flank as they charged through the monsters. They groaned in annoyance when a tank, a literal tank, trudged down the valley.

"They still have that thing?" Thalia questioned.

"Whatever. It's going down, anyway." Stellar replied, pressing her bow and shooting into the tank's gun barrel. It exploded a second later.

Percy was fighting Kampe. The hideous creature brought down her scimitars onto him but, he dodged. Gareth and Kayla, after impaling the Manticore in the brain and abdomen respectively, ran to help Percy but, monsters kept pouring into their position and slowing them down.

Everyone's fighting and I'm just here, watching.

"I'll go help your friend." Vestara told me, placing me in the eyes of the Epsilon soldiers. She took my sword with her.

That was it. I can't stand feeling useless. I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove that bastard daughter of Athena wrong. I stood up, still shaking, and raised my hand into the air. Lightning crackled from the clouds and flew towards me.

"What are you doing, Grace?!" Darien sneered. "You seriously think you can use that much lightning and live?"

"I don't care whether I live or WHAT ELSE!"

More lightning stormed down onto my body as I released the storm. It rebounded off all things metallic, towards much of the monsters, destroying much of the wave, and struck Kampe in the chest five times. It gave enough time for Percy to kill her with a sword to the mouth.

For once in five years, I felt it. I felt so accomplished. I could barely breathe and I fainted.

 _I had another vision. I saw Piper's body, riddled in arrows. Lady Chaos then grabbed her and took her to a portal. My vision blurred again until I saw Piper in a display case. Lady Chaos pressed a button on the case and the entire place lighted up. I was blinded for seconds. When I could see clearly again, nothing happened but, someone came out from behind the display case. It was Vestara Bloodfang herself, wearing Piper's jacket, shirt, jeans, and boots. However, they still had those scratches and holes. Panicking, I reached out for the display case but, I was pulled away by something._

 _"Jason!" I heard Piper but, she's dead._

"Jason?" I was plunged back to reality. I was in a medical room with glass walls. I saw Zane and Gareth practicing in another room, which was bigger. When I turned my attention back to whoever called me, I saw Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Leo.

"You okay, dude?" Leo asked.

"Fine, I guess." I replied. Stellar walked in.

"You overexerted yourself TWICE, Jason." she said. "One more and you would've died. Why?"

I am not sure what to say. How can I explain what I did to Vestara?


	5. Broken Spark

**Chapter 5: Broken Spark**

* * *

Jason POV

I put on a black and white biker outfit Stellar gave me and I walked out of the room. Due to my curiosity, I walked around the base for a bit. While it was menacing on the outside, it was like a militarized mansion on the inside. This place held everything a soldier could ask for! As I walked further down the base, I bumped into someone. When I saw who it was, I paled. It was Vestara Bloodfang. She was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. After staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds, she suddenly grabs my collar and slams me to the wall.

"You. Are. An. Idiot!" she yelled.

"What was I supposed to do?! Let Percy die?!" I retaliated.

"You almost died!"

"Why should anyone be worried about me?!"

To my surprise, Vestara let go of me. She looked at me in shock.

"Why...Why are you saying that?" she asked. I sighed.

"No one has cared about me since Piper disappeared. It's just that...you're not like her."

"How am I not like the original?!"

"You have marks, cold, bloody, more experience in...death. Piper...she's an innocent young lady. She doesn't deserve a cruel fate of being betrayed."

"I understand your feelings for her but, don't you think it's time you moved past that without having to forget about what she did for you?"

"But..."

"Live on, Jason. Do it for her..."

What is she saying? Why would I live past that? And why do I have an urge to get myself killed right now? Sadly, the third one got me. Without thinking...I kissed Vestara. On The Lips. I pulled her in and embraced her while doing it. Wow. I'm gonna die. To my surprise, she went with it, not even trying to struggle or pull out something to stab me with. After a few seconds, we pulled away from each other, trying to breathe.

"What the..." we heard someone. It was Kayla.

"I can explain!" I pleaded.

"Jason...you...are...AWESOME!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No one's ever been able to do that, ever! The last guy that seduced Ves got a hookblade to the knee!"

I paled when I heard that. Vestara will stab me?!

"You're lucky I won't, goldie." Vestara told me as she leaned towards me.

We kissed, again. She tasted like Piper though. That's nice.

"Uh...guys...you can continue this another time." Kayla muttered.

I didn't care. I found somebody to love. Vestara and I continued to make out until we ended up in her bedroom. We were continuing to do so until after five minutes when we cuddled on her bed.

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

I actually found love again, which is great!

* * *

Kayla POV

Everyone's gonna be in for a shock when they find out about this.

* * *

Jason POV

I woke up to see her still asleep. Smiling, I snuck out of the base and back to Cabin 1. Thalia greeted me in the bedroom.

"So...what have you been doing in the base?" she asked. I was shivering in fear.

"Uh...I was...getting a tour around the base." I replied.

"Really now?" she said, being sarcastic. How can I explain making out with a deadly assassin to her? Might as well tell her.

"Fine. But, keep this as our little secret, okay?"

"Sure, little brother."

"Only reason why you're older is because you left the Hunters after Piper disappeared. Anyway, I...I was making out. With Vestara."

I expected her to explode but instead, she runs up to me and hugs me.

"You. Are. Awesome!"

I just hope no one's heard us. Would be to convenient if someone did.

* * *

Annabeth POV

So, he made out with the assassin wench, eh? What an idiot.

* * *

The next day...

Bianca/Angel POV

I noticed some of the campers acting strange as I walked around. Could it be? That they knew about what happened between Jason and Ves? If so, I might as well find out who leaked the information. Obvious suspects include the McKnight bastards, no one else. I fear that they will shame him once he comes out. I made haste for the Zeus Cabin. This is for his own safety. I also fear that Jason will go loco if this happens. I knocked on the door. Thankfully, Thalia answered it.

"Angel from the Epsilon Division?" she asked.

"Hello. Thalia Grace, I presume? Is your brother here?" I replied.

"He's just dressing up. What's wrong?"

I scanned my surroundings before gently pushing Thalia into the cabin and shut the door.

"I suspect that some of the campers know of the fiasco regarding Jason and Ves." I told her.

"Who would do that?!" she demanded. "I promised Jason it will be a secret!"

"Let's discuss it in the bedroom." I told her.

I got some of my ninjas to watch the perimeter of the Zeus Cabin. This should prevent anyone from eavesdropping on us. I began my little discussion with Thalia and Jason. To my surprise, Percy moved in with them, most likely to be away from his bastard half-bro.

"I just had a short conversation with Kayla and Zane. Some of their men will investigate the matter. Two Omega soldiers are also standing guard near the door. One out, one in." I said.

"Thank you, Angel but, isn't the suspect obvious?" Jason asked.

"We can't just conclude that they are behind this, Jason." I replied. "It's best if we confirm our suspicions. Who knows? It might be just some random kid who heard you guys and broke the news."

"I see." Thalia muttered.

"Now, we wait." I told them.

* * *

Random Xi Division soldier (female) POV (Yes, I'm doing this.)

When I find out who broke the news, I'll go hit them with a shoe if I have to. I overheard the blonde one(Annabeth) talking from the Poseidon Cabin. I went over to eavesdrop on her from behind a wall with my ECHO recorder.

"So, Jace has wooed the assassin wench, hasn't he?" I heard the voice of the bastard son of Poseidon, Darien McKnight. Bastard.

"New plan, love." Annabeth suggested as she slowly said something. "Let's go humiliate him in front of everyone. He barely has supporters other than Chaos's lackeys."

I suddenly heard kissing noises. Wow. She's more b****y than I used to be. I got that all on my ECHO. Time to leave. I went to the Zeus Cabin to see one of the Omega soldiers in front of the door. I went over to meet him.

"Hey, Ross!" I called him over. He turned to face me.

"Cassie? You found intel?" he asked. I gave him my ECHO containing what I got.

"Get this to Commander Moonfeather. She'll want to hear it."

Ross gave the ECHO to the guard behind the door and it closed shut.

* * *

Jason POV

Who would break the news? It felt obvious but I know not to be hasty with conclusions. I sat bored while my sister and Angel were having a little conversation on bows and arrows. It got interrupted when an Omega soldier barged into the room.

"Commander Moonfeather, Cassie from the Xi Division found intel via ECHO." he said.

"Let's hear it." Angel ordered.

We heard Annabeth and Darien discuss on humiliating me for what I did? Now that's a bad thing? I couldn't say a word.

"Bastards." Thalia muttered.

"What's wrong with them, anyway?" Angel asked.

"Ever since her scheme drove Piper out of camp, she's more stubborn and arrogant. She's not the Annabeth I used to love as my best friend."

I can't take it anymore. This is what my life will hold? What if the gods will accuse me and I didn't even do anything wrong?

"I...I..." I muttered.

"Jason?" Thalia asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was so angry at myself that I shrugged it off. Full of hatred for myself, I stormed out of the cabin and ran for the woods. I heard the b****, Annabeth laugh as I did. Why? Why is that such a bad thing?

* * *

Bianca/Angel POV

Ves will have my hide for this.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked.

Oh boy. This complicates the problem.


	6. Lovers Reunite

**Chapter 6: Lovers Reunite**

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

I woke up pretty late after my make out session with Jason yesterday. I put on my scaled vest, light armor, and this time, brought my tomahawk and bow with me. Some of the campers are acting strange today. Some gave me weird looks and others, held in laughter. Could it be? A girl from the Epsilon Division came up to me.

"Lady Bloodfang, head to the Zeus Cabin. It's urgent." she told me.

"Aye." I replied.

When I went inside the Zeus Cabin, which had a defense perimeter around for some reason, I found Thalia, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and a panicking Angel. The latter flinched when she saw me.

"Ves! I...I..." she stuttered. Do I have to use charmspeak on her? Guess I will.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." I told her.

At least she calmed down, a bit though.

"Bastard blonde found out about your fiasco with Jason, he gets angry at himself and runs out to the woods!"

Jason...running away...because of me? And himself? I felt my knees shiver and tears forming on my eyes. I wiped the tears off me, knowing that I would never show weakness.

"Why are people such damn idiots?!" I bellowed.

"Should I get Zane and Gareth?" Angel asked.

"Yes, you may." I replied.

After saluting to me, the master ninja left the cabin, leaving me with Thalia. She was shocked to see me tear up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I...I'm fine. It's just that...why does Jason deserve such cruelty?" I mumbled.

"I don't know why, too. He was among the people that saved us, and he never asked for anything in return. Now, he's just asking for the real Piper to be back."

Is this the only way to comfort Jason? By exposing who I really am? I have no choice. I ran to the woods to find Jason. Please be safe, my love.

* * *

Bianca/Angel POV

Bastard blonde and her whore of a man are gonna pay for this! After telling the guys at the mansion to keep an eye on Nico and the rest of the sympathetic demigods, I picked up Zane in the base. Our next stop was Gareth, who's at the forges. When we arrived we saw him create an actual assault rifle out of little to no materials. Gareth turned to us.

"'Sup, guys!" he greeted.

"Now's not the time, dude." Zane told him. "We'll explain to you later."

Now, he knows that now's not the time to fool around. We told him everything on the way.

"That's just f***ed up." he muttered.

"No kidding, Gareth." I told him. "It's always that bastard blonde."

"I'd say the Annabeth we all know is gone forever." Zane whispered.

We continuously talked about HER until we reached the dining pavilion, where THEY, along with a bunch of arrogant-looking demigods, were talking. That sly smirk on her face...THAT'S IT! The mere sight of her makes my blood boil! Without even thinking, I stormed over one of the tables they were on and slammed my hands on them.

"What did you do?!" I demanded.

"My, my, wench, repressed anger much?" she snarled.

"You knew about that fiasco regarding Jason and Vestara and now, you're just gonna send the news all over like it's the next big thing?!"

"He thinks he's popular now that he was able to woo that wench. I'm just making sure he knows his place: groveling on my boots, that's where YOU should be."

That's it. I aimed a handgun at her face but Gareth suddenly grabbed both the gun and my arm.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Easy, tiger." he replied. "Let Zane handle it."

When he went over, he did the same thing: slam his hands onto the table, scaring Gareth.

"Oh, screw it." the Theta leader/Gary the Smithy (that's my little nickname for him) mumbled.

"Y'know, Annie, it's not nice to poke a snake with a stick. It just might bite! I thought you and Thalia were friends! Now, this happens?! All because you think one demigod is weaker than the rest?!"

"How do you know me?!" she demanded. I sighed. Zane's glare became even deadlier.

"I killed myself to banish Kronos, Annie. I became that sumb****'s host."

"Luke? Impossible! You're dead!"

That's when Gareth spoke, letting go of my arms.

"That's where you're wrong again, Annabeth." he growled. "All of us are still pretty much alive, thanks to Lady Chaos."

"And these new bodies, they give us increased physical strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and a badass look." I said.

"Beckendorf and Bianca?!"

"Yep, Annie. Turns out, you're the real wench around here." Beckendorf coldly said. Darien was about to kick him in the face but, I caught it and slammed him to the ground. The demigods encircled us, weapons drawn.

"STAND DOWN!" someone ordered. They lowered their weapons. When Luke, Beckendorf, and I turned to the source of the noise, it was Silena.

"Kronos's little spy?" Darien sneered.

"Now you ruined what this camp used to stand for." she replied.

"In other words, babe," he turned to Annabeth. "McLean is alive."

"Well, I'm going to make her respect me, whether she likes it or not!"

"You're not gonna do that to anyone else, EVER!" someone yelled. It was Zoe.

"I thought of you as an honorable young lady, Athena spawn." she growled. "Now, you've fallen to your own fatal flaw."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Forget it, guys." Luke ordered. "There's nothing we can do to help."

With that, we all left the scene, with angry faces. Ves will have OUR hides for this.

* * *

Jason POV

I can't live without support! I can't live without Piper! All of those things were taken from me quickly. I hid behind a tree, and cried on my knees. I couldn't help it. I overheard Vestara calling me out.

"Jason?! You there?!" she hollered.

 _"Go get her, Jason."_ my conscience told me.

"No. Falling in love with her was a mistake." I thought back.

 _"This isn't you, Jason. I thought you loved Piper?"_

"No! She's not like Piper! Just some dysfunctional clone!"

When I screamed, I heard someone from around the corner. I tried to run but, something made me trip. When I turned, I saw HER, the clone. Vestara looked really pissed.

"Why did you run, Jason?" she asked.

"Our...our little romance was just one big mistake!" I screamed, not showing any mercy to my lungs or voicebox. This only made Vestara REALLY MAD. She grabbed me in the neck and slammed me to the back of the tree.

"For what reason do you fight evil, Jason, other than because you know it's the right thing?" she asked coldly.

"N...N...No others." I stuttered. Vestara lets go of me. I sat on the foot of the tree to breathe.

"Then that's the true reason why you fight, Jason. You know it's for everyone. Don't care about what people think about you. You're still a hero. Besides, you and Commander Toolbelt are still the best of friends, right?" she asked, smirking.

Wait. There's only one other person (not counting Frank and Hazel) who knows that nickname for Leo. How does she know? Realization hit me like a meteor.

"Piper?" I said. The assassin just smirked, again.

"Hey, Jason. It's really me, in an enhanced version of my body." she replied.

"Is it really you?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

I couldn't hold back tears. At first glance, Vestara Bloodfang is a clone of the Piper I know and love. In reality, it was the real her, in a new body. I balled my eyes out as she pulled me closer in a comforting hug.

"I missed you, my love." I muttered to her ear.

"I missed you too." she whispered.

This was the best day of my life.

* * *

Piper/Vestara POV

Jason seems to have taken it well. I'm so happy. I got him up, while he was still crying. We walked back to camp together. When we got back, I saw the others. When they turned to me, they flinched like they did something wrong.

"Ah! Piper!" Luke screamed.

"Uh...what did you guys do?" I asked.

"We...kinda...exposed...who...we...really...are." Silena muttered. I just sighed but they were expecting that I would have their hides.

"Well, this had to happen at one point, right?"

"They still think you're a traitor." Bianca said sadly. "Also, the bastard seaspawn called Silena 'Kronos's little spy'."

"How dare he?!" Beckendorf grunted.

"Stay cool, guys." I ordered.


	7. Hellborn Threats

**Chapter 7: Hellborn Threats**

* * *

Third Person POV

Piper, still carrying Jason, is walking back to the base along with Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Silena, and Beckendorf. Before they could go inside, an angry mob of demigods confronted them.

"You have some nerve to come back, McLean." Clarisse growled.

"Say whatever you want. I don't really care." the tattooed assassin replied.

"You're a weakling and a traitor! Leave this place!" Annabeth shouted. Luke suddenly drew his sword and placed it near the Athena spawn's neck.

"This is all your fault, Annie." he growled. "You think you're better than everyone so you get rid of Piper."

"She's weak! And a traitor!" Will yelled.

"WOULD EVERY BASTARD WHO BELIEVES THIS BASTARD BLONDE B**** SHUT UP?!" Silena screamed, silencing everyone. Chiron was about to skewer her with a sword but Bianca points her gun at him.

"Bianca? Why?" the centaur asked.

"One more step and I'll rain bullets on you all." the daughter of Hades growled back.

"You can't do that, wench." Darien sneered. "You don't have the right."

At this point, the Olympians flashed into Camp.

"What the heck is going on?" Poseidon asked. Annabeth explained what they knew to them. Instantly, Zeus points the Master Bolt at Piper.

"You will suffer, traitor." he spat.

"Father, no!" Jason pleaded.

"Even if Jason has to die with you."

Suddenly, the one thing that the other division leaders hoped wouldn't happen, happened. Piper snapped, threw Jason to the ground and threw her tomahawk at the Bolt. It was knocked off his grasp as the angered daughter of Aphrodite grabbed Zeus by the neck and thrown to the ground. Before Poseidon, Ares, and Athena could maim her to death, Piper screamed out in anger, "STAND DOWN! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL!".

Everyone was once again, silenced.

"P...Piper, I missed you so much." Aphrodite muttered, breaking the silence.

"Where were you when I needed you the most?!" Piper growled. "Standing around in your palace, getting your make up done because you can't sit on your throne without it?"

The love goddess paled and fell to her knees. She has never seen or heard her daughter this heartless, especially towards her own mother. Piper picked up her tomahawk, and walked back. The group confined in the Zeus Cabin (Thalia, Percy, Nico, Frank, and Hazel). barged out of the door, weapons out.

"What just happened? We hears screams and..." Percy stopped when he saw what was really going on. Zoe, Beckendorf, and Silena were about to snap as well, their weapons up. The tattooed assassin walked back into the base, all alone, muttering something.

"Just leave me alone for a day."

Luke glared at the rioting demigods and the Olympians.

"If you don't need our help fighting Kronos and Porphyrion, fine! If this is how you treat reinforcements, fine!" he shouted.

"We don't need her on our side. More or less, we don't need you!" Annabeth shouted.

"You heartless blonde b-"

The son of Hermes stopped trying to skewer her with a sword when Zoe held his sword arm.

"Luke, no. Let her be. There's no helping her anyway." she said. Luke gave her a stare while glaring back at the others. Hesitating, he put down his arm. Jason, who was doing nothing but watch the entire time, got up and went into the base. Slowly, all the divisions walked back, with Luke, Zoe, and Bianca still outside, having a staredown with the demigods.

"Are you all so arrogant that you think you can just refuse our help just because Piper's with us?!" Bianca yelled.

"And that the entire time you believe that b****'s lies without any real proof?!" Zoe demanded. Luke shook his head in annoyance.

"And one last thing, assholes." Luke warned. "If you offend us again in ANY way possible, we will gladly leave."

With that, the remaining three entered the Chaos base, now on high alert, not letting any other people go inside.

* * *

Piper POV

How could these assholes be so stupid?! I stormed back to my room, threw my tomahawk, bow, and armor to the ground and sat on my bed, wearing nothing but underclothes. I heard someone approach my door. I didn't care who it was. I just sat and whimpered mentally. When I turned to see who it was, it was Jason.

"You okay, Piper?" he asked. I didn't listen. I just stared at the floor with angry eyes.

"Piper?" he asked again, sitting next to me.

"I hate them." I muttered.

"I know."

"I came all the way here to save their asses." I started to tear up. "And this is the welcome I get for who they think I am."

Jason placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Piper, I know full well that you're not a traitor. You, you're the reason why I live."

I turned to Jason with tears of sadness washing my face. I hugged him lovingly.

"I...I don't want to cry, Jason. It makes me feel...weak." I cried.

"Piper, it's okay to cry, even if you're a badass." he whispered to my ear.

I separated from him and wiped the tears off my eyes. He sat Indian style on the bed and I sat on his legs. After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, we started making out. Jason took off his jacket and shirt, revealing a six pack. I began to drool at the sight before he started kissing me on the collarbone. I threw my head back, smiled and gritted my teeth.

 **(Okay, I'm not gonna turn this into a lemon so...TIME SKIP!)**

* * *

Jason POV

That was the best feeling ever. We were both asleep on the bed but I woke up first. I turned to see Piper, not wearing any clothes and the blanket was covering her body. The only thing I can see is her red wing-shaped tattoos on her back. Smiling, I got up, got dressed, and left the room while Piper was still sleeping. Before I could go outside, Ste...Zoe stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I highly doubt that it's safe outside, Jason. You're dad might think you're a traitor." she replied.

I sighed and just walked to the training room.


	8. Cold Vengeance

**Chapter 8: Cold Vengeance**

* * *

Jason POV

Taking into account what Zoe just said, I went to the training room. There, I saw Bianca fight against what looked like a virtual grim reaper. It swung in a wide arc. The daughter of Hades dodged and shot the reaper in the face, causing it to dematerialize. Out of curiosity I went over to her.

"Can I try that?" I asked. Bianca's jaw just dropped. Did she really think I was crazy?

"Jason, you're crazy." she said. "But okay."

Bianca left the training room. A few seconds later, the same virtual grim reaper appeared. I heard a start signal so I charged at the hologram. It suddenly swung it scythe at a speed I can't comprehend. It hit me and knocked me to the ground. The simulation ended. I saw Piper, in her biker outfit, rush to my side.

"Are you crazy, Jason?!" she said, helping me stand up.

"I thought it was gonna be easy." I muttered weakly.

"Well, you need training if you want to beat it as quickly as one of us."

With that, she took me to her bedroom, not for another trip around the world, but for training.

Training was a pain the the ass. Aside from the ridiculous amount of push ups, sit ups, and all that, I had to learn all these martial arts and others such as, kung fu, tai chi, judo, kickboxing, capoeria, fencing, escrima, gun-kata, fictional fighting styles, etc. I was tired so I slept on her bed, again. Piper was still standing, messing around with her bow.

"Not sure if I can take this any longer, Pipes." I groaned. Sighing, she got up and sat again on the bed.

"You can do it, Jason. I have faith in you." she assured me, holding on my sweaty and muscular abdomen. Smiling, I got up and we kissed for a few seconds. I went to take a nap with my arm around Piper.

"I can do this. She belives in me." I thought to myself. I woke up in the middle of the night and snuck to the simulation room. I held my gladius firmly before dropping it to the ground and closing my eyes. I remembered everything Piper tried to teach me: how a soldier of Lady Chaos fights, how she fights, how I should fight. Breathing in and out. Breathing in and out. I felt a surge of confidence and energy rush around me as I started doing katas all by myself, mixing up techniques from different styles to find good combos. I did this for like two hours before I was sweaty and fell asleep.

* * *

Piper POV

I thought about yesterday: all the bad things but, there was one good thing: Jason. Our little session, it all felt good to feel him again. When I woke up, I realized one thing: Where the f*** is Jason? Groaning, I got up, got dressed in my assassin robes and went out of the room. When I roamed around, I saw one thing that made me want to laugh: my lover sleeping in the training room. He also looks sweaty. He probably overtrained himself. Smirking, I went inside and patted his shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey, Jason." I teased. Groaning, he got up and saw me. I turned around to see Luke, Zoe, and Silena, chuckling.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"How should I know, Sparky?" I replied. "Now, get new clothes, you're hella sweaty."

With that, I got up and decided to go eat. I noticed the three staring at Jason with wide eyes.

"Why are you guys staring at Jason?" I asked. Mindlessly, Silena pointed at him. When I saw him, I began to drool. He got an eight pack. How?

"What?" Jason asked, snapping the three back to reality. I didn't say anything. My jaw hung open like it was about to fall off. Smirking, he closed it for me.

"You're gonna catch flies, Pipes." Jason chuckled. I shook my head in confusion as I walked away to go eat.

Eating here in the base was delicious. All our soldiers were having happy conversations, flirting, etc. The food is great here. I sat beside Jason, who wolfed down his pork chop. I chuckled at how my lover ate. A while later, Luke and Zoe sat on the same table as us.

"People have been talking about you, Jason. You're the rising star today." Luke said.

"Guess what, we're gonna initiate you to Luke's division!" Zoe declared. The entire army erupted into cheers.

"If you do one more little thing for us." I said, smirking. Jason gave me a WTF look.

"Aw, come one, love!"

"Sure, after you beat the crap out of the McKnights, one or two of them."

From his WTF look, he instantly smirked.

"I am so gonna do that!" Jason beamed. We all cheered again.

* * *

Jason POV

It's time the lying wench knew her place. I walked out of the base with a smirk on my face, and Beckendorf and Silena escorting me. The first ones to notice me are Thalia, Percy, Leo, and Calypso.

"You okay, Jason?" Percy asked.

"And what's with the smirk?" Leo added. I just gave them pats to the shoulders before walking to the arena with Beckendorf and Silena. I expected I would find them in the arena. Feeling an surge of confidence and strength inside me, I just jumped down with the two lovebirds behind me. Annabeth and Darien turned their attention to me and just smirked with arrogance. I just scowled at them. Beckendorf and Silena glared at them with a lot of hatred.

"Still in love with the slut, Grace?" the wisdom spawn sneered. That was it. I can't handle the fact that she just straight up insulted Piper.

"You're sick, Annie. You could use a doctor." I countered. Annabeth flushed red with anger. I heard Thalia, Percy, and Leo laugh.

"You insulted my wife, you disgrace!" Darien yelled. Did he just insult my last name?

"You almost crossed the line, asshole." I turned to Annabeth and continued. "And you really think you can get rid of who you want just because you're smart? No. You've changed, Annie. You were a hero. Now, you're a manipulative, lying, arrogant b**** with an ego the size of a planet. I challenge you two to a duel for everyone: Piper, Luke, Silena, all the people you insulted, I am their vengeance."

The two just laughed like I was speaking in a squeaky voice.

"Tough talk for someone who's about to have their face beaten!" Annabeth said arrogantly, drawing her drakon bone sword. Darien drew his own sword. Lastly, I didn't draw my gladius. Instead, I got into a ready position, and concentrated the air around me on my feet.

"Begin!" Darien announced as he and his little wench charged. I activated the air on my feet as I started to dash, launching me towards them. I was able to land a flying kick to the gut as Darien flew back a few meters. Annabeth constantly swung and jabbed but, I constantly floated in the air for a moment to dodge them. I found an opportunity to disarm her before she could swing so, as the bastard was about to pull off a diagonal swing from her left side, I jumped and kicked the drakon sword out of her hands. In a split second, I punched her in the gut.

"That was for insulting Silena!"

I gave her an uppercut.

"That was for belittling Luke!"

And finally, a kick to the face that sent her flying.

"And that was for ruining Piper's life."

"Too easy, eh?" Silena muttered. Right on cue. The Olympians flashed into the arena.

"What did you do to Poseidon's son, Jason?!" Zeus demanded. I just glared back at him, then to Artemis.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, I challenge you to a duel for nearly killing Piper." I hissed with venom in my voice. She was scared straight.

"Hold on, now. Can't we settle this with diplomacy?" Artemis asked.

"You should've, before you and the Hunters SHOT MY LOVE AND LEFT HER TO DIE!"

I was about to launch myself at Artemis, but Beckendorf grabbed my shoulder.

"Enough, dude." he told me. Hesitantly, I loosened myself from my battle stance before walking out with him and Silena, but not without giving the moon goddess, my 'father', and the two assholes glares that should break their egos,

or if possible, shatter them completely.


	9. Guilty Moon

**Chapter 9: Guilty Moon**

* * *

Artemis POV

I felt guilt for what Jason just said. Why did I believe what Annabeth said about Piper being an accomplice of Gaea? Where the hell did she even get this information from? Being the stupid idiot I am, I followed Jason, Beckendorf, and Silena to their base. When they all went inside, I did what no one else would do: knock on their door. Bianca opened it. I haven't seen her in quite a long time.

"What do you want, Lady Artemis?" she asked coldly, giving me a shiver up my spine.

"This may be a deathwish for me but, can I speak with Piper?" I replied, still shivering. Bianca began to observe me like I was the wisdom spawn in disguise.

"I'll go speak to her about this."

She then walked into the hall.

* * *

Piper POV

Jason told me about how he was able to kick their asses. I was proud. But what made me concerned was that he almost lashed out at Artemis.

"Jason, you almost beat the crap out of Artemis. Why?" I asked. He seemed pretty angry.

"She almost killed you, Piper. For what other reason would I be mad at her?" Jason replied coldly.

"I know, love. But you can't let anger control you. It's bad for you, okay?"

"Fine."

I smacked his head for grumbling. Bianca suddenly came into the room.

"Uh...Artemis wants to see ya, Pipes." she said.

"That's fine. Let her in." I replied. Jason got off the bed and was about to walk out of the room.

"I'll leave you gals alone for a while." he muttered. He left the room and I sighed. A while later, Artemis came into the room. She had a look of fear and guilt in her eyes. The moon goddess sat on a chair near my bed.

"What's wrong, Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"I...I...I'm so sorry, Piper." she whimpered with guilt.

"Apology accepted, Milady."

I had to end this now. I approached her and bent a little until I was right in front of her face.

"Can you tell me EXACTLY what happened that day? The day that Annabeth told you I was an accomplice of Gaea."

"Well, I remember what has been going on that day."

* * *

 _Flashback, Third Person POV, mostly from Artemis's POV_

 _The moon goddess was in Olympus looking at, well, the moon. That's when Annabeth, and Poseidon came in. Artemis turned to see them. She was surprised._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked._

 _"This may sound crazy but Piper conspired with Gaea during the Giant War!" the wisdom spawn replied._

 _"What? That's just messed up. Do you even have any real proo-"_

 _"Artemis, Ms. Chase is never wrong. Besides, what can a charmspeaker do in the middle of a war anyway?" Poseidon said._

 _"Hmm...for the sake of popularity I guess...fine. I'll hunt her down."_

 _Artemis gathered the Hunters (minus Thalia) in Camp Half Blood to hunt down Piper. When they captured her in the woods, she denied everything she supposedly did. After she declared that she won't help them anymore, the Hunters shot her as she slowly died. Artemis heard noises from the woods. Instantly, a cyclops and a group of empousa exploded from the darkness. A minute later, they were all dead so they walked away from the site and back to Camp out of haste, not even caring that the dying Piper was taken by Lady Chaos._

* * *

Present, back to Piper's POV

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to believe her story. Anyway, I asked her another question.

"Where's Lord Apollo during that time?"

"Still being punished by my father that time."

"The only god that could've saved me was still being punished that time?!"

"Even if he still resumed his duties, I doubt my father would even listen to Apollo."

I had to agree with her. Apollo is quite childish for a god this important. Regardless, Zeus would have dismissed his word anyway if it all came down in a trial.

"True. Zeus is too stubborn for his own good." I said. "If he updated a dictionary, he'd put my picture in the words 'traitor' and 'weakling'."

"I have to go before they find out we had this conversation." Artemis told me. I nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Third Person POV

Jason was pummeling away in the training room, taking out grim reaper holograms, catching the eyes of Luke and Beckendorf, who were nearby, drinking Coke. Artemis walked out of the base with guilt her eyes.

"Did she forgive you, Lady Artemis?" the son of Hermes asked.

The moon goddess, however, only gave a weak nod before shutting the door. She walked back to her cabin.

"Milady? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"It's about the day we supposedly killed Piper. Did she even deserve it? Was there any justice in what we did to her?"

The Hunter looked down glumly.

"No. I don't think there was. Perhaps we have been too paranoid." she replied.

"All this might have started from that arrogant wisdom spawn."


End file.
